Afterwards
by dearest vienna
Summary: Empat cuplikan akan hidup mereka selanjutnya. [Touji, Yuzuru]


i.

"Touji."

Yuzuru mencoba namanya, mengulumnya hati-hati dan hingga menumpahkannya begitu saja, membuat perut Touji jungkir balik dalam gerakan akrobatik. Suara Yuzuru berbeda dari cara kebanyakan anggota keluarganya mengalamatkan dia dengan tegas, ataupun Shino yang bicaranya seperti kicauan burung tekukur merdu di luar jendela. (Suara Yuzuru, sementara, adalah campuran dari tidak yakin dan gemetar tiap kali Touji meraihnya, seperti sapuan kupu-kupu di padang bunga matahari semerbak)

"Touji... _Touji,_" Yuzuru menatap kuku jarinya, menghitung kotoran noneksisten di bawah kukunya yang terkikir rapi. Ia melewatkan cara Touji mengulurkan tangannya hingga kasur tempat tidur Touji yang lebar berkeriat, mata Yuzuru membelalak-

Suara dan cahaya siang itu memudar di kejauhan ketika Touji menautkan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang dalam.

* * *

ii.

Untuk anak di pertengahan tahun SMA sepertinya berdiri di depan universitas mungkin terlihat kontroversial, namun sebagai orang yang _sensible_, Touji selalu mengganti seragamnya terlebih dahulu dengan pakaian kasual sebelum menjemput Yuzuru dari kelas-kelas siang maupun malamnya. Posturnya yang tinggi dan para mahasiswa yang asing satu sama lain sempat ada yang menanyainya dengan "_kau jurusan apa?" _dan_ "kau sedang tidak kuliah? Ayo main dengan kami~"_

Dan sebagai pacar yang baik, Touji tersenyum pada mereka dan mengklaim ada teman yang sedang ia tunggu dan _bukan,_ ia bukan berasal dari universitas sini.

Yuzuru menatapnya lurus-lurus kini; padanya yang telah berdiri di luar selama sejam seiring daun-daun mencokelat dan angin dingin berhembus. Ada sesuatu yang sensual Touji temukan dari balik kerah mantel Yuzuru yang tinggi, sembari pemuda itu mengambil langkah-langkah panjang, mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi dan menurunkan kata-kata favorit Touji-_ jangan selingkuh dariku!_

Untuk segala kontroversi yang mungkin dibangkitkan bila orang-orang mendengar hal itu, semu di pipi Yuzuru habis ia mendaratkan ciuman _okaeri_ berkali lipat menghapus rasa lelahnya.

* * *

iii.

Hingga sekarang, baru adik Yuzuru dan Shino dan kakaknya yang mengetahui natur relasi antara mereka.

Walaupun Touji tidak ingin membawa-bawa Shino ke dalam urusan ini, namun hanya diperlukan makan siang di kafe yang agak mahal dan sudah sering dilirik Yuzuru karena displaynya yang menarik dan rekomendasi teman-teman kuliahnya - serta Shino yang lewat dan terkikik seperti kupu-kupu sedang menggaet lengan kakaknya dan melihat mereka berdua. Yuzuru dan Touji yang sedang berbagi satu piring salmon risotto bersama.

Touji dengan cepat merasakan Yuzuru: wajahnya memucat dan garpunya yang berhenti di udara, di hadapan dua tatapan (tiga, dengan Touji) ini. Dari kakaknya yang tenang - namun banyak orang mengatakan bahwa ia begitu karismatik dan bisa membuat malu seseorang - Shino yang berkerling, sementara Touji yang khawatir membuat Yuzuru, dengan tertatih meraih komposurnya kembali ketika ia meletakkan risotto di ujung garpunya itu ke atas piring dan mendehem pelan.

Akal sehat Touji menendangnya tepat saat itu untuk meluncurkan pertanyaan krusial pada kakaknya, dan Shino.

"_Nii-san_, sedang apa di sini?"

Yuzuru mengedip dan mendongak ketika suara ceria Shino dan sentuhan jemari lentik itu terulur ingin menyentuh ujung rambutnya yang terlihat halus. Suaranya yang bersemangat dalam kafe yang berisi musik lembut, dan curahan kata-kata yang menceritakan panjang lebar mengenai _Yuzuru_ dan _wajahnya yang cantik _dan _teman Touji!_ membuat Nii-san mengangkat alis. Ia menghiraukan Touji, dan mengambil konklusinya sendiri.

"Kita harus pergi, kalau begitu," Lengan itu melingkari Shino sebelum sempat menyentuh Yuzuru, membuat Touji menegang kemudian rileks. Sebagai kakak beradik, mereka berdua punya persamaan untuk menjaga miliknya masing-masing daripada mengganggu.

_"Bukankah kau tadi mau makan di sini? Bruschettanya enak sekali, lho!"_

_"Kupikir ada rumah dim sum yang lebih enak, di sana..."_

"—tidak perlu menjauhkan mereka terus, kau tahu."

"Eh?"

Touji mengalihkan tatapannya yang menelusuri figur pasangan itu menjauh dan keluar. Kini, Yuzuru menatapnya dengan tatapan lurus yang berkata _aku sedang serius_, apabila tidak ada sudut yang mengendur dari biasanya seolah Yuzuru sedang melihat lurus menembus Touji daripada benar melihatnya. Mungkin Yuzuru sedikit kecewa.

"Yuzuru...san?"

"...Tidak apa-apa."

Touji tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa. Yuzuru tanpa preambul melanjutkan kembali seperti hal itu sudah lama ingin jatuh dari ujung lidahnya.

"—_Mungkin, _mungkin suatu hari nanti kau harus mengenalkanku pada kakakmu."

Touji menelan ludahnya, berusaha mencerna kata-kata itu.

Ia pun mengangguk, dan melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Tak lama kemudian, kembali lagi ada tawa sementara Yuzuru terkekeh memasukkan potongan risotto itu ke dalam mulutnya. Topik berubah seperti ombak debur, waktu mengalun begitu cepat bila mereka bersama.

(Touji akan mengenalkannya secara formal pada Nii-san, pada Shino, dan pada orang tuanya suatu hari nanti. Dengan tawa yang membuat matanya menyipit bahagia saat ini, ia tidak menganggap itu suatu konsekuensi lagi.

_Sampai saat itu tiba,_)

* * *

iv.

"Kau sudah pergi seminggu," Yuzuru menggumam di sela-sela jarinya yang memainkan rambut Touji dan yang lain berlari ringan di atas tulang pipinya, kelopak matanya, lekuk yang dirindukannya. Semua hal yang membentuk hati Yuzuru kini, hanya berjarak satu rengkuhan.

Touji mengalungkan tangannya di sekitar pinggangnya, hingga Yuzuru kemudian mendekat dan membenamkan wajah cantik itu dengan manja dan mungkin sedikit posesif, _ingin,_ ke dalam bahunya.

Touji pun mengiyakannya.

"Seminggu itu terlalu lama."


End file.
